1. Technical Description
The present disclosure relates to surgical clip appliers and, more particularly, to surgical clip appliers including a constant engagement wedge plate and independent manual release.
2. Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic procedures are performed in the interior of the abdomen. These procedures are through a small incision and through a narrow endoscopic tube or cannula inserted through a small entrance incision in the skin. Meanwhile, minimally invasive procedures performed elsewhere in the body are often generally referred to as “endoscopic” procedures. A surgeon will typically insert and extend a tube or cannula device into the body through the entrance incision to provide an access port. This port allows insertion of various surgical instruments therethrough, including endoscopic surgical clip applier.
These instruments are used for performing surgical procedures on organs, blood vessels, ducts, or body tissue far removed from the incision. Often during these procedures, it is necessary to apply hemostatic clips to blood vessels or various ducts to prevent the flow of body fluids therethrough during the procedure. Many different hemostatic clips having different geometries may be used and all are within the scope of the present disclosure.
One advantage of minimally invasive surgical procedures is the reduction of trauma to the patient as a result of accessing internal organs through smaller incisions. Known endoscopic clip appliers have greatly facilitated the advent of more advanced minimally invasive procedures by permitting a number of clip applications during a single entry into the body cavity. Commercially available endoscopic clip appliers are generally of 10 mm outer diameter and are adapted to be introduced through a 10 mm cannula. Other commercially available endoscopic clip appliers may also be generally have a 5 mm outer diameter and are adapted to be introduced through a 5 mm cannula.
In order for a 5 mm clip applier to be able to pass through a 5 mm cannula, it may be necessary for the jaws of the clip applier to deflect closed or be held in a closed state during insertion. However, following insertion, it is desirable for the jaws of the 5 mm clip applier to return to a fully opened condition and, preferably be held in the fully open condition, during manipulation in the anatomical cavity, so that the jaws may retain their alignment with one another and so that the jaws may proper receive a surgical clip therein for formation, as needed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a surgical clip applier including a mechanism for supporting the pair of jaws at substantially all times except during an insertion/retraction of the surgical clip applier to the anatomical cavity, and during a firing of the surgical clip applier.
Accordingly, a need also exists for a surgical clip applier including a pair of jaws that may be held in a fully open condition, during manipulation in the anatomical cavity, and which may be selectively approximated for insertion through a 5 mm cannula.